blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Heart's Desire(A RWL Fanfiction)
Heart's Desire By Gigglekit Inspired by Royal With Love By Foxsteps Allegiances Whisper's Cats King: Coal Queen: Emerald Princess: Lily Rose Rogue Warrior: Whisper Under Cats: Willow Westy Marigold Jess Luck Chelsea Hare's Cats: King: Vole Queen: Amethyst Princess: Jewel Prince: Apple Rogue Warrior: Hare Under Cats: Star Violet Mist Oak Josef Miki Dedication Except for names of cats and groups,I give all credit for this to Foxstep.She(or he)wrote Royal With Love which I loosely based this on.I do NOT own Warriors or RWL and wanted to announce that before I wrote the first chapter. Other than that,I dedicate this to all of BlogClan.I can't name you all,but I'll name my friends: *Iceflower *Icekit *Misty *Flame *Flo *Flowerkit *Thistle *Cypresspaw *Embix(Princess Ember in the story is named after her.I've said too much.) *Emberkit *Tod *Golden *Tiny *And Many many more.ON WITH THE FANFIC! Prologue Coal could feel the wind in his fur.His older brother,Stone,was running next to him. “Last one to the Cliff is a rotten mouse!"Coal yowled,pounding full speed towards the Cliff. The Cliff was a sheer drop several hundred feet down.Young cats gathered there for contests,but it was a dangerous place.Stone and Coal often went there themselves,despite their parents warnings. “If anything was to happen to you,Stone,what would happen?The cats would be left without a king!"Queen Astrid scolded every time they came home. Stone shrugged.“Coal would be king.He'd make a better ruler than me,anyway."He laughed,punching his brother playfully. Coal was almost to the Cliff now.Stone was pulling ahead and Coal threw on an extra burst of speed.“Fish breath!"He howled as he snaked past his brother. “Hey!"Stone whined as Coal reached the Cliff first. The brothers looked over the edge of the Cliff.A few rocks skittered ominously down the edge. “Ever wonder what the bottom looks like?"Stone whispered. Coal looked at his brother.Prince Stone was tall with strong muscles and was braver than any cat Coal had ever met.But going to the bottom of the Cliff wasn't brave...it was dumb. “You crazy?"Coal howled in disbelief. Stone shook his head.“Nah,just wonderin'"he looked down as he spoke.“It would be interesting though." Stone wandered along the edge of the Cliff for a while with Coal trailing behind. A loud creak sounded and Coal wondered what that was.Telling himself it was nothing,he continued following his brother. Stone paused.The creaking was growing louder.Then it became a roar and dirt flew.“Coal!"he yowled as rocks and dirt fell over the Cliff. Coal ran towards Stone,reaching for his brother's outstretched paws.“Stone,I can't reach you!"he whispered.He knew his brother couldn't hear him over the noise,but that was okay.He didn't want Stone to hear him crying. More earth collapsed.With a scream from Stone,it was over.Coal's brother was gone. Chapter 1 Lily Rose smoothed down her fur.Throwing on a light green dress she looked in the mirror.Everyone said light green looked beautiful on her because it matched her eyes,but Lily Rose thought the green clashed horribly with her grey eyes.But if the Cats Of Whisper approved,it was good. Lily Rose picked up her locket and fastened it around her neck.It burried itself in her neck fur,but she knew it was there. The locket was a Smallwood chain with a small charm on it.The charm unlocked to show a small stone.It wasn't a pretty stone, but it was important to Lily Rose because her mother had given it to her.She still remembered what Queen Emerald had said when she gave her the locket. “This stone is precious.Lady Scarlet Diamond gave this to your great great great great great great great grandmother.Princess Fawn kept the stone always.They say if a princess wears the stone,she must become queen.Fawn never wore the stone,but her daughter did.And her daughter.And her daughter,and so on till me.Wear it always,Lil.Wear it always..." Lily Rose rushed down the stairs of Silver Tower.She didn't know why they called it Silver Tower;It was a dull shade of brown. Appearing in the dinning room,Lily Rose saw him. Westy was an Under Cat,a servant to the royal family.But Lily Rose thought that Westy was a handsome cat.He had deep gold eyes and ginger fur.He always wore a faded gray shirt that was almost white,and had a collar with too many creases to count.Westy was polite and smart and Lily Rose truly liked him. Then Lily Rose saw the Crown Prince of Hare's Cats. Apple was a handsome cat,fair enough,but he was terribly rude.Lily Rose could barely stand to be around him.And she was to marry him when she turned 19. “Lil,where you been?"He asked in that obnoxious way he does. Lily Rose tried to remain calm as she answered.“I was getting ready." “Come on then!"Apple cheered.“Join the party!" Chapter 2 Apple had made Lily Rose dance.All.Night.Long.She was tired and just wanted to sleep.Finally reaching her room,Lily Rose flopped on her bed. *** Lily Rose woke to Emerald leaning over her bed.“Lil?Lily!Get Up!" Emerald smoothed down her silky blue dress and continued shaking Lily Rose.“I'm getting up,Mom!Stop shaking me!"Lily protested. “Lily hurry up!"Emerald sighed,clearly frustrated. Lily could tell something bad was happening.“What is it?"Emerald didn't answer.“Mom,what's wrong?" “Apple's sister,Jewel..." Lily Rose held her breath.Unlike her brother,Princess Jewel was polite and sweet.She was Lily's best friend and was expecting kits with an Under Cat named Miki. “What about Jewel?" Emerald had worry on her face.Every cat was fond of Jewel.“The kits are coming,and Jewel hasn't been well lately and..." Lily pulled herself out of bed and raced down the hall.Finding the guest room that Jewel was staying in while visiting Silver Tower,she hastily knocked on the wood.There was no answer. Chapter 3 Lily Rose's eyes widened.Jewel always said something when someone knocked on her door.“Jewel!"she knocked harder. She heard a groan in the room and flung open the door.Jewel was on the bed looking horribly pale,if cats can be pale.Lily knew something was wrong.“Jewel!" Emerald entered behind Lily.“Jewel,relax,Willow is coming..."The queen murmured as she walked to the bed.Jewel looked up at Emerald,pain in her eyes. “Your Majesty,tell Miki to take care of our kits."Jewel groaned again and Lily rushed to her bedside. Lily shook her head,her paws trembling.“Don't talk like that Jewel,Willow will come and you'll be fine,and the kits will be fine.Everything will be like it should be!"she felt tears welling in her eyes. Willow,an Under Cat rushed into the room.She pushed past Emerald and Lily to sit next to Jewel.Willow had many kits of her own and had helped the queen when Lily was born. Jewel continued to groan,and Lily's heart ached for her friend.Jewel had been sick recently and that worried her.But Willow knew what to do. After a few minutes,Jewel's groans quieted and Willow held the princess's paw.Lily heard a small yowl and Willow held up a small,tiny kit.He had gold fur,like his mother's. “He's a fine one,Princess.Grow up strong,he will."Willow carefully laid the tiny kit next to Jewel and clutched the princess's paw once more.Jewel gritted her teeth and yowled,jerking forward.Then a few pitiful mews let Lily know there was another kit. She was slightly larger than the tom but was still tiny.Her fur was darker,more of the brown that Miki had. There was another yowl,and Willow held up another kit.Another tom,he had a white pelt like Apple's. “Princess,the kits are fine,grow up strong like their mother,they'll."Willow cooed. Jewel tried to smile,but she groaned and curled around her kits.She looked up at Lily with a weak look in her eye. Lily leaned closer to her friend.“Jewel,it's ok.Just like I said it would be-" “No."Jewel said.Her voice wavered,but there was authority in it.“Lily,tell Miki that I want him to take care of our kits.Because I can't..."She coughed,racking her body.Sagging against the pillow,Jewel closed her eyes,leaning closer to her three kits.“Good bye,Lily.Good bye,my precious kits." Jewel was dead. Chapter 4 Lily Rose watched wide-eyed as Jewel stopped breathing.“No,Jewel!No!"She grabbed her friends paw,but she knew that Jewel was already gone. One of the kits began squirming.He wiggled,sensing that something was wrong. “We must tell King Vole and Queen Amythest that Jewel is dead."Emerald whispered.Lily nodded. “What about the kits?Miki didn't come with them for the party..." Willow stepped forward.“I'll watch the little 'uns." “I'll have your father send a message to Miki telling him to come here."Emerald said,nodding slowly. Walking down the long hallways,Lily remembered the things she and Jewel had done.She remembered the time when they were little and they stole cookies from the kitchen at Golden Gates,the palace of Jewel's family.And she remembered when they had snuck out to the Cliff. Coal never let Lily go to the Cliff.When she asked why,he never answered.Going there with Jewel had been amazing. So absorbed in her thoughts,Lily almost passed the room.Knocking on the door,it opened to Apple. “Hey Lil,what's up pretty?"He asked,obnoxious as ever. Lily once again tried to stay calm.“I need to see your parents." Apple snorted.“Why?" “Because I need to tell them that your sister is dead." Apple looked shocked.Lily didn't think he had ''emotions,but he clearly looked sad. “J...what happened to her?"he mumbled,trying to wipe away any signs of sadness. Lily looked at her paws.“The kits,she wasn't strong enough..." Apple moved aside to let Lily Rose inside the room. Chapter 5 Queen Amythest was grooming her fur.Lily Rose had always thought she was very pretty.As she came into the room,the queen looked up. “Hello,Lily."She mewed,once more grooming her fur. Lily Rose took a deep breath as King Vole walked in from a different room.“I have to tell you something."she said,her voice barely above a whisper. “What is it?"Vole asked. Lily looked at her paws.“Jewel is.....she..." “Jewel died this morning."Apple said,stepping forward.Lily nodded her thanks to him. Vole placed his head in his paws.Sitting in a chair,he looked up.“What happened?" “During her kitting,she..."Lily trailed off.She left the sentence hanging.“My mother will send a message to Miki,telling him to come here." Amythest hadn't said a word.She looked shocked,just as Apple had. “I'm terribly sorry-" King Vole shook his head.“Don't say you're sorry,it's not your fault.It never will be your fault,Lily." *** Lily heard the sharp knock on the palace door.As she opened it,she saw Miki's face.He looked a bit confused,but excited.She assumed no one had told him yet... “Miki-" “Lily,where's Jewel?I heard she kitted and I want to see her and my kits."he said all in a rush. “Miki you don't understand."Lily pleaded.For the first time,he noticed the black veil that Lily Rose wore. “What happened?"Miki asked. “Jewel is-" “No!"Miki shouted.“Tell me my Jewel is all right!" Lily shook her head sadly.“She isn't,Miki." “Don't say that to me!"Miki raced up the stairs to Jewel's room and flung open the door. He stepped inside,looking for the princess.Willow was by the bed,watching the kits sleep.Emerald was wearing a veil and dress,similar to Lily's. “Where's Jewel?"Miki demanded,turning to Lily. “Miki,she's gone." Stepping closer to the bed,he noticed the kits.“Are they mine?"Willow looked up at him see and nodded. “Grow up strong,they'll.Strong like their daddy."Willow mused. Miki looked at the kits and smiled.Then he carefully picked up each one. “To be proper royalty,they'll need names."Miki whispered,half to himself.Picking up the she-cat,he smiled at her.“You will be Princess Ember.And you,Prince Cedar."He said,picking up the golden colored tom.Looking at the white Tom,he smiled a bit more.“And you,Apple the Second,after your noble uncle.Make him proud,all of you." Lily Rose smiled as Princess Ember wobbled and squirmed.Apple II was sleeping while Cedar lay on top of him. Chapter 6 Lily looked around the crowded dinning room.It seemed every cat in the world was there.Then she saw Westly's pale brown coat moving through the crowd.Apple was beside her and seemed back to his obnoxious self. “Lil,come on!I have some cats I want you to meet!"Apple whined. Lily snorted.All Apple ever wanted to do was introduce her to cats,even if she already knew them!But,if he didn't make Her dance till her paws fall off,it was worth it. Lily saw Whisper,the Rogue Warrior,stand up on a stage. The Rogue Warrior was in charge of organizing cats for battle.That usually wasn't necessary,but the title was an honor.The Warrior did most major ceremonies,if the king couldn't do them himself for some reason.When Whisper grew old and had to pass on his title,his son Luck would become the Rogue Warrior. “We gather for the 19th birthday of Princess Lily Rose,the sole daughter of Queen Emerald and King Coal,heir to the throne.And as tradition of the cats of the Rogue Circle,She shall be promised to marry the royalty of another Warrior's cats.Prince Apple,heir of The Cats Of Hare,do you wish to be promised to Princess Lily Rose?"Whisper asked.The long speech was custom of cats.The Rogue Circle was created hundreds of years ago to make sure kings didn't have more power than Under Cats. Apple nodded and Whisper continued.“Princess Lily Rose,heir of Whisper,do you accept the promising of Apple to be your husband?" Lily looked at Westly.His shirt was faded gray and wrinkled,as always.He had messy fur but was king and funny.Lily smiled at him,then turned back around.Apple was waiting for her answer.“I don't." Chapter 7 There were six cats who didn't gasp in shock.Of course the kits didn't,Lily didn't.Westy didn't either.Most shocking of all,Apple stayed silent. Apple looked at Lily and nodded.She realized he had seen her looking for Westy. Just then,Queen Emerald burst through the crowd.“Lily Rose of Whisper!"she screamed.“You've been promised to Apple since you were a kit!How ''dare ''you say no?How can you betray your kingdom like that?" “Mom,I-" “Stop talking!You won't say another word till you finish the promising!" Turning to Whisper,Lily sighed.She didn't know ''why she said no.She just...did.“Lets start this over,then."She murmured. Whisper shrugged and began his endless speech.“We are gathered for the 19th birthday of Princess Lily Rose,sole daughter of Queen Emerald and King Coal..." As Apple promised to marry the princess,Whisper turned to Lily.“Princess Lily Rose,heir of Whisper,do you accept the promising of Apple to be your husband?" “I do." Later on Apple came up to Lily.“Lil-" “Apple,I'm sorry.I don't know why I said what I said,but-"Lily began. Apple shook his head.“You shouldn't have agreed to marry me." Lily stared at him.“Why not?"she asked,dumbfounded.“I thought you wanted me to promise." “I want you to be happy,and I can't do that.You love Westy,not me." Lily looked at her paws.“Apple,of course I like you,but Westy..." “Lily,you made a mistake.You promised,that can't be undone." Lily Rose looked up at Apple.He'd gone a long way from the obnoxious show off Prince.Now he was gentle and understanding.“Apple,I didn't make a mistake.I made a choice." “No you didn't."Apple shook his head.“Your mother made a choice.You let her choose your life.And I'll never make you happy."He ran up the stairs to his room,leaving Lily alone on the winding spiral staircase. Chapter 8 Lily leaned against the railing.She kept thinking about what Apple had said: I'll never make you happy.''The words repeated themselves over and over again in her head. ''I'll never make you happy.I'll never make you happy.I'll never make you happy.I'll never make-'' “What we're you trying to do?"Emerald gasped,jerking Lily out of her thoughts.“You made us look like fools!Lily?Lily,are you listening to me?LILY!" Lily looked at her paws.“I'm listening." “Why did you say no?"Emerald demanded. Lily shrugged.“I dunno.I saw Westy,then I just...it happened."she sighed.She liked Apple,but Westy wasn't a prince.He wasn't rich.He wasn't special,he was just Westy. “Westy?"Emerald asked.“The Under Cat?" “Him." Emerald shook her head.“Lily,you're a princess.You're heir to the throne,and he's an Under Cat." “Miki was an Under Cat and no one tried to stop Jewel!"Lily protested. “But Jewel wasn't heir to the throne.She was just...royal."Emerald said. “And that makes a difference?"Anger burned in Lily's pelt.''I finished the promising,didnt I?''she thought.''What's the big deal? Emerald shook her head.“Lily,you're royalty.But you're the heir,and you can't marry an Under Cat.An Under Cat can't be king,a prince can."Emerald dusted off her perfect blue dress.“I hope you grow up before the wedding."with that,the queen marched up the spiral stairs and Lily was alone again. She wanted it to stay that way,but she couldn't stand on the stairs to be alone.It didn't work that way. The Cliff. Chapter 9 Lily looked down the Cliff.It was steeper than she remembered.Sitting down,she flung her hindlegs over the edge.She sat there for a moment as she thought about the morning. Seeing Westy in the crowd.The promising. Saying no to Apple.She could still remember him,standing silent.The way he nodded at her,the way he didn't look suprised. She always knew him as the kit who would never grow up.But now he was more than that.When had he started caring?When did he change? Lily didn't even know what she wanted anymore.She thought she loved Westy.Now she loved Apple.Maybe Emerald was right,she was heir to the throne,so she must marry royalty. But Jewel was royalty and no one made a big fuss over her and Miki.Being an heir didn't really ''make a difference,did it? Lily was so absorbed in her thoughts that she almost didn't hear the voice. “Your Highness!Princess!"Looking behind her,Lily saw a young Under Cat.Searching for the cat's name,Lily recognized her as Marigold. “Princess Lily Rose-" “Lily." “As you wish,uh,Lily.They need you immediately at the palace.Your father has fallen ill." As Lily stood a few pebbles slid over the edge.“Is he all right?" Marigold shrugged.“Willow said he just needs some rest,but he looks so horribly..."she didn't have to finish the sentence.Lily knew she was going to say ''horribly sick. Another cat appeared on the horizon.Westy.“Princess,Your father-" “Marigold told me." “No,it's not just that he's sick."Westy paused,panting for breath.“His sickness is bad.They aren't lettin' anyone out of the Tower,and no one goes in." Lily shook her head.“Of course they'd let me in!It's my home!" “But the illness is real terrible.Willow says the king will live,but she don't want no sickness spreading.Can't go in,Princess." Chapter 10 Lily stepped back,for getting the drop below her.“They have to let me in!" Westy shook his head.“No,"he sighed.“Willow's orders.Queen Emerald's been looking for you and you weren't there" Marigold nodded to the princess and walked off,her simple brown dress knowing against her hindlegs. Lily Rose took off running,leaving Westy alone by the Cliff.Gotta get to the palace.Gotta get past gate.Gotta see Dad.Gotta get to the palace... Lily was panting by the time she reached the palace.Silver Tower looked grim in the evening light and guards were placed by the gate.Lily recognized Luck,Whisper's son,and Jess.Jess was an orphan and didn't talk much.He was very tall,and had strong muscles. “No one goes in"Luck announced as he saw Lily coming into sight. “Let me through.I am Princess Lily Rose,heir to the throne!" Jess snickered.“No cat from inside the palace is allowed out.Princess is inside." Lily crossed her forelegs,her paws clenching into fists.She knew that wouldn't do any good since she couldn't fight at all.“I'm right here,and I demand to see my father." Luck looked at her,then looked at Jess.“Sure looks like Princess." “Nah,Princess is in the palace."Jess insisted,making Lily's pelt prickle with anger. Luck snorted.“Then why does the Queen not know where she is?" “Willow said,no cats in,no cats out." Lily sighed in annoyance.“Did Willow also say no princesses in?" “No,but-" “But that means I can still command you to let me in.If you don't,I'll tell my mother that you refused to let a member of the royal family into the palace.Then you'll be sorry." Jess's eyes grew wide and he seemed to go pale - if that's possible for a cat - then nodded at Luck to open the gates. Chapter 11 It's been three months since then and Coal had recovered.At least,mostly.He still was weak but Lily was glad he was getting better. Jess had to retire from guarding the palace and find a new job because ever since the encounter with Lily he let anyone through the gates,royal or not. And Lily continued sneaking out to the Cliff. Sometimes Westy was there,sometimes other cats.And Lily still couldn't make up her mind.She seemed to be growing closer to Westy,but Apple was so kind.But what Lily wanted didn't matter.She was promised to Apple and that was that. “Lil,hey come on.Get up,Lily!"Lily opened her eyes to Emerald,shaking her awake. “What is it?"Lily said,yawning. Emerald rolled her eyes.“Lily,get up.You know what today-" “The wedding!"Lily jumped out of bed and threw open her closet.There were so many dresses but Lily knew which one to wear.It was white with pale brown trim and black flowers lined the edge.The dress was long with a beautiful train that trailed behind Lily.Pulling it on and grooming her fur,Lily looked at a mirror.Everything wrong with her stuck out in front of her. Smoothing down her pale grey fur once more,she clipped a shimmering gold butterfly-shaped clip behind her left ear.It shimmered and glowed. “You look wonderful,Sweetheart."Emerald smiled. Lily grinned ear to ear.“Thanks Mom." *** Lily gracefully walked down the stairs to the bottom of Silver Tower.As she rounded a corner a chorus of “Ooooooh" greeted her.Prancing into the room where the wedding was to be held,dress trailing behind her,the sight of Apple nearly took her breath away. Taking her paw in his,Apple smiled at her.“Hello,gorgeous."This time,instead of the snobby rich-boy attitude he usually used,the way he said the word nearly made her choke.I'm ready for this.I don't need Westy. Coal stood from the crowd.He shook on his legs but he looked so very royal in his gold crown. Apple slipped his paw away from Lily's and hopped onto the stage. Taking her paw,Lily and Coal walked down the aisle.It was lined with rose petals...and lilies. Rejoining the crowd,Coal walked away and Lily was left standing,facing Apple.Whisper was behind them. “Lily Rose,Princess of Whisper is 19.She has been promised to Prince Apple of Hare and today we join them in marriage."As Whisper droned on about the Rogue Circle,Lily smiled at Apple. “Princess Lily Rose,do you accept Prince Apple as your husband?" “I do."As Lily said the words,Apple's smile faded. Turning to Apple,Whisper didn't notice the look of uncertainty on the prince's face.“Do you,Prince Apple,accept Lily Rose as your wife?" “I...I can't."Apple stuttered,raising gasps of shock and alarm from the crowd. Chapter 12 Emerald shoved her way forward.“Apple,what are you doing?"she and Lily cried in unison. Apple looked at Lily,then at his paws,then at her again.“Lily,I know you don't Love me,and I want you to be happy." “Apple I made a choice!" “No you didn't,Lily."He said,shaking his head.“You won't be happy with me if you don't Love me.You love Westy." All eyes turned to the pale brown tom,who was looking at the floor. “But Apple-"Lily protested. “You didn't make a choice,you were forced to.I'm sorry,Your Highness but I just can't make Lily unhappy!" Emerald had a look like fire,which immediately changed to worry.“You never told me you were unhappy with Apple.Why?" “Because I'm not!"Lily protested.“Apple,come on and give up this nonsense." “Wait."Westy was standing.“Lily,do you love Apple,or me?" “I..." Westy shook his head.“Don't answer.You love Apple.Tradition says we can't be together anyway."he turned to leave. “I'm not going to make you miserable."Apple whispered.Lily wasn't sure the crowd could hear him. Lily couldn't help the bits of whine that entered her voice.“Apple,I'm happy.I'm very happy and if you walk out that door then I won't be.Yes a love Westy...but I know where my heart belongs.With you." Apple broke into a smile.“Good.Because all I want is your happiness. Both turned to Whisper,and,in unison,said “I do." THE END ''Or is it? '' Category:Fanfiction Category:Heart's Desire Series Category:Completed Fanfiction